OOO will fight
by Nimrod 21
Summary: Some how the lich escaped from the room of Prismo and is attacking OOO.
1. OOO will fight

****(This is later what happened on "The Great Birdman". Im new so please if you believe the story is bad, sorry. I will get better with time)

**OOO will fight**

Princess Bubblegum:"New entry, it already past eight days seens the Lich attack. We already lost lots of people. Finn and Jake are still trapped in the Dream Prison. Marceline is still shock knowing the truth of the attack."

Hunson Abadeer: "Marceline, we need all the help we can, remember that the lich is stronger than before seens he took my Apocalyptic Power Amulet."

Marceline: "Yeah, I understand. Well anyway I will start counting who we have now: Peppermint, Grob,glob, gab, grod, glon however, Lemongrab, Xergiok, some mermaids, a worm, some candy people, LSP, Flame Princess, Ice King, Gunter, Lady Raincorn, T.V., BMO, Jake Jr., Viola, Charlie, Kim Kil Whan, Neptr, Dr. Princess, Flame King, Tree trunks, Dad, Bonnibel, and obviosly me."

Ice King: " What can we do? The skeleton, I mean "the Lich" wants to kill all life in the earth. And or most are death or they are lost or they are trapped as Finn and Jake."

Grob Gob Glob Grod: "Our name is Grob Gob Glob Grod , Vampire Queen, and we came to help you. The lich is a powerful enemy and if we don´t defeat him hear, he is going to continue with Mars."

Shelby: "Marceline, please stop calling me a worm. My name is Shelby."

Marceline: "Ok, whatever"

Hunson Abadeer: "Ok, It seems that we lost so many of our team. We really will need help."

Tree Trunks: "We are trying to wake up Finn and Jake, but the curse is very strong."

Then they heard a strange noise out of the camping. Then a strange figure appeared in front of Peppermint.

Pepermint: "Thanks for coming, we need all the help we can get."

PB: "Do you know him, Peppermint?"

Peppermint: " Yes I know him and you know him too, dear princess, cause he is…"

Then the strange figure show to light and it show to be…

Strange figure: "I´m Death."

All (except peppermint): "DEATH!"

Death: "Yes ,and I will help you."

IT WILL CONTINUE.

(Sorry for it to be short, but as in the beginning im new. I will explain all in chapter 2.)


	2. Day 1: The Note

(This is about the first day of the Lich's attack. It will be explained. Finn and Jake will be principals in these chapters.)

**Day 1**

Scene 1: Finn and Jake's House

Finn: AAAAAAAHHH. *sniff* What is that smell?

BMO:ZZZ

Finn: Jake, are you awake?

Jake: "Five minutes more, mom."

Finn: Well, im going to check.

Finn decides to go check downstairs with his sword in case it was Finn goes to the door where the smell comes from.

Finn:*sniff* This smells like poison!

Then Finn looks down and sees a note. Finn reads:

"Hello,Finn the human, I believe you think you are safe, but is not correct. Today, is possible that you will go to do a mission. But I will tell you something,and if you remember these words, go to Billy's cave and fight me. The words are _Do you want to come on a mission to save all life from the lich?_

With hate,

L"

Finn as fast as he could, he climb the tree house and wake up Jake.

Jake: Finn, what are you doing?

Finn: We need to go to Billy's cave, fast.

Jake: What? Why?

Finn hands up the note to Jake. Jake reads it.

Jake: WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HE SHOULD BE TRAP IN THE MULTIVERSE IN THE ROOM OF PRISM-O.

Finn: I know ,man, but we have to check.

Jake:Well, but first we should tell PB to alert the people.

Finn: Ok, but first I will change.

Jake:Ok. I'm going for the note.

Finn: What note?

Jake:You will know it.

Scene 2:PB's Castle

Finn:PB, are you here?

An explotion is heard by PB's lab.

Finn:PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!?

PB: Oh, Hi guys.

Finn. What was that?

PB: Well, while I was calcutating P is Y and 5 is 2 the the equations went flying and I created 4 J and WP so …..

Jake: PB, we don't have time, is possible that the lich is alive and here.

PB: WHAT?!

Finn: Look

Finn hand note to PB. PB reads.

PB: Oh no.

Finn: Yes. That is why we came. We want you to alert the people to don't get close to the mountain of the big cliff.

PB: Guys, have this.

PB hands up a video dairy.

Finn: What is this?

PB: Is a video diary. For this adventure I need to see what happened there.

Finn: Ok I will make an update.

Finn turns on the video diary.

Finn: New entry, we will go investigate Billy's cave in search for the Lich.

Finn turns off the video diary.

Finn: I think this is ok for now.

Finn put the video diary in the backpack.

Jake: Finn, PB, I think I should tell you the truth.

Jake tells Finn and PB what happened in JAKE THE DOG.

Both: What? That happened?

Jake: Yes, and the note that I brought is to talk to Prism-o.

Finn: Well, lets go Jake.

Finn and Jake decided to go to Billy´s cave

**IT WILL CONTINUE**

(I think I'm getting better, but please tell me what you think)


	3. Day 2: Billy's cave

(This is the third chapter. Those who didn't read chapter two, This chapter is about Finn and Jake looking for signs of the Lich in Billy's cave. Please tell me what you think about this story)

**Day 2**

Scene 1: Billy's cave

Finn and Jake are now looking signs of the lich. Finn decides that is time to make a video diary. Finn turns on the video diary.

Finn: New entry, we already are searching for the lich. Jake is still trying to use the note to talk to Prism-o, but there is no sign that is working. We really are looking if the lich is here, but if it is here it will be very difficult because …

Jake: Finn, come fast, I think I get it!

Finn goes, forgeting he didn't turn the video diary off.

Finn: Really?

Then the note started to vibrate like a cellphone.

Jake: PRISM-O, CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Prism-o: Oh, hi Jake.

Jake: Prism-o, what happened with the lich?

Prism-o: The lich? Oh, you are talking about the ghost. Well when my friend, the cosmic owl, went to your dimension to tell a premonicion to someone, and the ghost get his paw and went to your dimension.

Jake: Oh no!

Prism-o: Jake, when are you coming?

Jake: Well, I could go when we stop the lich.

Prism-o: Cool.

Note:ijfdfiajn101010010011jdkfjls dk0100101010… End of Transmition.

Jake: Ow man, and the time that it took to turn on the note.

Finn: Well, at least we are sure that the Lich is here.

?: Hi Finn the human and Jake the dog . You came to see the world destruction.

Finn and Jake jump far away from the voice to see who was. It was covered with shadows the strange figure.

?: Don't you remember me. Oh, well. I will turn the lights to you see me.

The strange figure showed to be a skeleton with some pieces of meat between it bones, with the eyes glowing green, its hand were showing a green fire, it had two horns, but one was broken, its head was covered with a hood green. Finn and Jake were terrified to see who was.

Finn and Jake: THE LICH!

The lich: Oh, now you remember me. Well, too bad because you are about the world domination.

Then, as fast as he could, the lich ecape throught the depths of the cave. Finn and jake followed him, until they found a dead end. Soon, Finn and Jake were about to attack the lich. They thought it was going to be easy, they thought at least.

Scene 2: Deep in Billy´s cave

Finn: We trapped you, Lich!

Lich: Don't think that.

Then the lich started to prepare something like a ritual.

Lich:nublotripodicewasqdpc.

Finn as fast as he could took from his backpack Jake's talisman of MORTAL FOLLY and throw it to Jake.

Jake: But what about you, bro?

Finn: I'll be ok, I'm enough strong.

Then Finn felt very cold and the lich started to talk to him, trying to control him, but Finn was way to strong for the lich.

Lich: Well, it seems that you will be very difficult to kill, but it doesn't matter, because you are only espectators for the end of the world.

Then down of the lich it showed a hole. It show to be a place with red sky and dark ground, covered with fire.

Lich: When I come back, you will die.

Then the Lich get in the hole, Finn and Jake tried to get into the hole too, but they couldn´t, they only saw where the lich entered.

Finn: Now I know where he went.

Then Finn made a happy face on the ground (phil's face)with his sword and search in his backpack for insect milk. Then he found out that he forgot to turn of the video he didn't matter so much. Then he found the he throw the milk on the ground.

Jake: What are you doing, bro.

Finn: Maloso yobe come con spititum.

Then a portal to the nightosphere apeared before them.

Finn: He went to the nightosphere,Jake, and we have to stop him.

Then Finn jump to the hole.

Jake: Oh that explained the Bro lets go.

Then jake went to the inside of the portal.

WILL THE TO BROTHERS STOP THE LICH? IS THERE ANY TRAP? AND MOST IMPORTANT, WHY THE LICH WENT TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE? THIS AND MORE WILL BE REVEALED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OOO WILL FIGHT.

(I think im getting better)


	4. Day 3: The Nightosphere

(Finn and Jake entered into the nightosphere. They're not sure why the lich entered, but they are sure of something: They have to stop him.)

**3 Day**

Scene 1: Nightosphere's Prison.

Finn and jake arrived to the prison of the nightosphere. Seeing all the bananas around, they knew they where in the prison.

Finn: Jake, let's go up, we're losing time here, the Lich could be everywhere in the nightosphere.

Jake: Ok (taking Finn up) Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup.

Up the prison, they saw all nightosphere to check if the Lich is visible.

Finn: We should ask Hunson Abadeer if the Lich is here.

Jake using his binocular hands: I think there is a fight in Hunson's cave.

Finn: WHAT? We have to go fast!.

Jake: Ok.

Jake went by stretching himself, until he felt that it was missing someting, something very important...

Jake: FINN!

Jake turn back, seeing how finn is taken by some type of demons. Jake followed them. Jake saw how finn was taken by some red-yellow esqueleton demons. They went into the cave, and jake follow them.

Scene 2: Demons' cave

Jake: FINN! FINN! FINN!

Demon red: Are you looking for a human?

Jake turn to the voice, but the cave made it difficult to know the real direction of the voice.

Demon Yellow: Because we are about to turn him a demon.

Jake scared didn´t know what to tell.

Yellow: His name is Finn, right?

Jake: YES, NOW GIVE HIM BACK!

Red: Why, we are too alone, we are only three, but with him, we are going to be four.

Jake: MAN, YOU WOULD NOT TOUCH A HAIR TO FINN.

Red: Oh really, because we aleady pull one hair.

The demons started to laugh as crazy. Jake stretch throught all the cave, but couldn't find either sign of Finn or the Demons.

Jake mad: YOU TWO BETTER GIVE BACK FINN OR I WILL KILL YO BOTH.

Then the demons appeared with tried to grab him, but the demons fighted for him.

Jake: Finn, grab my hands.

Finn was aslept snoring. Jake saw that he had a bump on his head.

Jake: What have you done to him!?

Red: We just want a friend. We three are so alone.

Yellow: Yes, so better get ok with that.

Jake: I'll never be okay with that.

Soon, an orange demon apperared, with a mad face.

Pruple:Jonny(yellow), Nicky(red), stop bothering the dog, and what are you having there, a boy?

Jonny and Nicky: But Luke, we were just having fun with the dog, right bro?

Jake: Really man, are you really telling me that? Yo were just bothering. Whta the glob man, what the glob. We were in an important mission to save al life from the lich and you came and played with me that childlish game and naow is possible that all the world is destroyed all for playing a childish game. You are so ...

Jake was so angry that he started to broke a wall with his face. A rock fall on Finn's forehead, waking him up.

Finn: Jake, What happened?

Jonny: Oopsy.

Nicky: Heh, Sorry guys.

Luke: You guys(to jake and finn) sorry men.

Finn: Jake, We have to go fast to hunson's cave.

Finn and Jake went as fast as they could.

Scene 3:Hunson's cave (too late)

When finn and Jake entered to the cave, it was too late. The lich was taking the amulet of hunson and puting it to himself. the lich became bigger and more powerful, his eyes changed from green to purple. The fire from his hands become more intense. His body became bigger as his power. Hunson was half dead.

Finn: It's too late.

Jake: No, it's not to late. We can stop the Lich.

Lich: Oh, It's seems yo followed me, well, that means that you will die sooner, but i need something else.

Finn: Im going to defeat you!

Hunson:Finn... Jake... take... the...

Hunson fall out uncounsios.

Lich: Well, well. It seems that the king of the nightosphere is dead...wait(he hears hunsons heart beat), he is still alive. Well lets end this.

The Lich created a gigantic fire ball(if you ask, 100x bigger than scorcher's fireball) and throw it to finn jake and hunson, thinking is their end.

Lich:Von vagage, Heroes.

The Lich created a new portal, just that this time. it stayed there for longer than the last portal.

There is little chance to our heroes survive. Just until...

Jonny, Nicky, Luke: Lets make it, bros.

Now, what will happen? Where is going the Lich? Why the demons came? and most important, will Hunson, Finn, and Jake survive the Lich's attack? All these and more will be reaveal in the next chapter of OOO will fight


	5. Day 4: The Plan

(sorry for taking too much, is that i stay thinking in the 5 wall)

**4 day**

Scene 1: Hunson's cave, about to see our heroes to die.

_ The last time in OOO WILL FIGHT, all went from bad to worse. When Finn and Jake entered to the nightoshere, they saw that the Lich entered to hunson's cave._ _When they tried to enter, two demons, Nicky and Jonny, taked Finn and taked him into their cave, but it was all a joke to them and were bothering jake, until a third demon, Luke, became responsable of what Nicky and Jonny made and made them hand up to Finn. They, as fast as they could, went into Hunson's cave, just for seeing him half dead and the lich taking his amulet. Then,opening another portal, the lich decided to go, giving our hearoes a gift, a gigantic fireball bigger than the sun, thinking that it was the last time the he sees them. About their suden death, Nicky, Jonny, and Luke appaered._

__Luke: Guys, we should stop the fireball.

Nicky: We have to protect our leader.

Jonny:(looking for a booger) What? Ah yeah, our mission to protect our leader.

The three of them moved at a high speed creating a vortex that made that the fire ball extinguish. (For all of them who didn't study science, when the vortex was created, it made the oxygen of the area to be drained, and the fire, with out oxygen(Really, for does who don't understand the concept: Vortex=no oxygen and oxygen=fire, fire-oxygen=no fire) the fire extinguish, saving our three heroes. Now lets end with these science thing. It will back appear something scientifict thing in Ch.7 or in another chapter.)

Hunson:(with his last breath, but not death)Help...

Finn: Lets take him Jake.

Jake: Ok(seeing the demons) Thanks guys.

Luke: No problem, just help the leader.

Finn and jake run fast to the portal. Jake told something very low to Finn.

Jake: I think they are not _that_ losers and childlish as i thought.

Scene 2: F?n?'? a?d ?a?e?s ?o?s?

Finn: Jake is this place what i think this place is?

Jake: I think that it is, but i'm not sure, anyway, why would the lich come into here?

They here something crumble in the bathroom. When they went, they saw something small coming to them. Finn prepared his sword in case it was a Minion of the Lich. They saw it well and they saw it was BMO.

BMO: Guys, help, there is a strange skeleton guy in the bathroom.

Finn and Jake: The Lich.

Finn: BMO, give hunson some tears of cycloped. Is possible that it will get better.

BMO went for the tears and finn took outside hunson with BMO over him.

Finn: Go to the candy Kingdom and tell Princess Bubblegum this.

Finn tell about the lich and that is in the place they were and to take everyone into billy's cave and to ask hunson when he wakes up about if he knows anything of whats happening and to try to help us.

They slowly went into the bathroom, to see what happen there without showing themselves.

Jake: Is the Li...(Finn closed Jake's mouth, making a sign to be silent)

The Lich looked between some crystal things and showed a red daimond.

Lich: Now, all the souls, spirits and creatures from the other side of the early realm appear before me and destroy all the land of OOO.

Then, all the place started to shake. The earthquake made Finn and Jake fall from their hide spot and show themselves to the Lich.

Lich: Ah, Finn and Jake, I thought that i killed you both. Well, I thought that it will be no problem if I take this spiritual gem from your house.

Finn: Let´s go out of here.

Scene 3: Outside Finn's and Jake's house

All the place was covered with fire and the earth was cracked. Horrible spirits with green eyes flied all over the place. But it was only around finn and jakes house. The Lich approch to them.

Lich: Well,well, Looks that the heroes are being deafeated. Well, I must tell that you were one of the most difficult persons that ive fought. You made me so mad seens all what you made me pass. You don't imagine how much hatred I have. I don't know how but you made me turn my wish.(Finn and Jake sees to each other) Well, I want to make you sufer as much as you made me suffer. Then all the time that passed to this day I imagined hundreds,no, thousands, no, million, no billion, no, infinite ways to make you both suffer. I wish to kill you, but better I should torture you until you wish to kill yourself. Then I will help you with that.

Then the lich made an enchasment to paralize Finn and Jake.

Lich: Now, what about if I tell you my plan before I torture you both. Well, If you want to know, I dont want to kill OOO.(Finn and Jake couldn't believe what appeared from the lich's mouth, even i couldn't believe what i was the lich continiud) I WANT TO DESTROY ALL THE WORLD! Look, The reason cause I take the amulet of the nightosphere is to obtain more power, the power to do the second step. To open the gate of the early realm. This give me the power to have th army of the death, and with all of them im going to do the third step. To have the orb wisdom. With it... I... will obtain the power of the person who itself created the enchiridon. My dark power will help me have acknoledge of all, including the way to have a second wish from Prism-o. And this time, you would not have the power to change it.

Finn: NOOO! I will stop you.

Finn throws saliva to the lich. The Lich was very mad.

Lich: You imprudent little boy!

The Lich was about to kill Finn with a Fireball, but he didn't.

Lich: No No No No No... My objective is to kill you, but fist, i want to torture you. Hmmmmm... I want to play a game with you.

Jake: Bro, I'm about to need to go to the bathroom.

Finn: Yes bro, but we have to be brave.

Lich: I will put you in a little test of will. I will put you in a dream prison. You will forget about everything that happen. If you have a strong will, there will be hints of what happen, once you remember everything, you will come back. This is an advice, if you don't manage to get out earlier than noon, you will experiment the worst nightmare that you can imagine.

Finn and Jake: WHAT?! NO!

The Lich started to make the ritual.

Lich: Thedreansandallodiruoewilldo ernettidayandniehhehiryuewik ksraranduiewukkwushriduew

Finn and Jake started to feel free, but it was too late, they already felt sleepy and couldn't move.

Lich: Good night, Heroes. WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**It Will Continue.**_

_In the next chapter of OOO will fight:_

_(In the Cave)Finn: Jake, what is that venom?_

_(In the laboratory)PB: What is happening?_

_(In the house)Jake: OH, Hi Jeremy._

_(In the Ice cave)Finn: A Human?_

_(In the center of the earth) Lich: Now, I have in my hands the ORB OF WISDOM. WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_All this and more in the next chapter of OOO will fight._

The next chapter will be at my birthday, March 21, so CLIFF HANGER.


End file.
